Wisconsin
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = The Badger State America's Dairyland | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = | poi = Bray Road; Elkhorn; Milwaukee; Racine; Walworth County | 1st = }} Wisconsin is one of the continental U.S. States locted in the northern-central region of the American midwest. Wisconsin has it's own share of local horror lore, and purportedly boasts a legendary creature known as the Beast of Bray Road, which is based on an allegedly true story of supposed werewolf or Bigfoot sightings in Walworth County, Wisconsin. The first sighting was in the city of Elkhorn in the late 1980s. Stories of the Bray Road Beast has been covered by investigative television progams such as Monster Quest and Mystery Hunters. The legend of the Beast is sometimes attributed to stories of the Michigan Dogman as well. Investigative journalist Linda Godfrey wrote a book about the legend entitled The Beast of Bray Road: Trailing Wisconsin's Werewolf, which was a compilation of a series of articles written by her which chronicled eye witness testimony relating to the Beast. The 2005 low-budget film The Beast of Bray Road is loosely based on these accounts. The setting for the 2017 film The Bye Bye Man is Madison, Wisconsin. In 1969, Larry Redmon was a reporter who learned about the Bye Bye Man while investigating a teenager who had been afflicted by this spiritual entity. By learning the identity of the creature, Redmon was likewise affected, and driven insane. He realized that the only way to stop the spread of the Bye Bye Man's influence was to kill anyone who knew its name, and ultimately kill himself. Decades later, three college students awakened the entity when a man named Elliot Wright discovered its name etched inside the drawer of a night stand. He spread the power of the Bye Bye Man like a virus, and was eventually driven mad. Elliot's experiences also resulted in the deaths of his girlfriend Sasha, his best friend John, a psychic named Kim, and a librarian named Mrs. Watkins. Points of Interest ; Crossroads Mall: The Crossroads Mall was a community shopping center that became a temporary haven for a small group of civilians seeking to find shelter from a zombie outbreak. A woman named Ana met up with a police officer named Kenneth who brought her to the mall where they found several other survivors including Michael, Andre and Andre's pregnant wife, Luda. Unfortunately for them, the mall security staff were still on-site and proved to be extremely uncooperative. The leader of the surly group of guards, C.J., ultimately proved to be a heroic figure however, nobly sacrificing himself, so that the others could escape from the zombie plague. Only Ana, Kenneth and Michael made it out alive. Dawn of the Dead (2004) ; Elkhorn: Elkhorn is an American city located in Walworth County in the state of Wisconsin and is the county seat of Walworth County. The 2005 film The Beast of Bray Road is largely accepted as taking place in the town of Elkhorn and it's surrounding environs. ; Kelly's Roadhouse: Kelly's Roadhouse is a fictional location featured in the 2005 film The Beast of Bray Road and is one of the provincial settings used in the movie. The country-style pub is owned and operated by a woman named Kelly who, unbeknownst to the locals, is actually a werewolf that many have come to refer to as the Beast of Bray Road. Like many such drinking establishments, Kelly's Roadhouse is no stranger to highly intoxicated patrons and the occasional bar fight. One evening, after hours, Kelly had a sexual encounter with the town's new sheriff, Phil Jenkins. It was shortly after this dalliance that Sheriff Jenkins learned the truth about Kelly and her supernatural heritage. ; Racine: Racine is a city in the US state of Wisconsin. It is also the county seat of Racine County. It is located in the Southeastern tip of the state and has a total land area of 18.7 square miles. It's water area is 3.1 square miles with an elevation of 617 feet. Actor Fredric March, who played the dual role of Henry Jekyll and Edward Hyde in 1931's Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde was born in Racine, Wisconsin on August 31st, 1897. Actress Kristin Bauer, best known for playing smarmy vampire Pam De Beaufort on the HBO TV series True Blood was born in Racine on November 26th, 1966. ; Walworth County: Walworth County is a county located in the U.S. state of Wisconsin. Its county seat is the city of Elkhorn. Other incorporated communities found in Walworth County include Bloomfield, Darien, East Troy, Geneva, Lafayette, Lake Geneva, Richmond, Sharon, Walworth, Whitewater and Williams Bay. Walworth County is the territory of a legendary werewolf-like creature known as the Beast of Bray Road, which has been sighted in the city of Elkhorn since the 1980s. ; Werner's Boom-Boom Room: Werner's Boom-Boom Room was a strip club located in Milwaukee, Wisconsin and operated during the early 1970s. One of the dancers there was a girl named Michelle Shifman. On May 21st, 1974, Michelle had just finished her dancing act and retired to her dressing room. A mysterious cloaked murderer came out of the shadows and stabbed her to death with a bladed weapon. Staff members at the club saw the murderer trying to leave and jumped him, but he managed to throw them off and escape. Films that take place in * Beast of Bray Road, The (2005) * Bye Bye Man, The * Dawn of the Dead * Deranged Characters from * Beast of Bray Road * Debbie Fielder * Gwen Raiden * Gretchin Willings * Michelle Shifman People who were born in * Charlie Laine * Charlotte Knight * David Giuntoli * David J. Stieve * David Zucker * Fredric March * Gene Wilder * Kevin Gage * James G. MacDonald * Jana Schneider * Jessica Szohr * Kevin J. Anderson * Kristin Bauer * Michael Schultz * Nick Blaskowski * Richard Riehle * Ryan Culver * Spencer Tracy * Stuart Hagmann * Tony Shalhoub * Zack Snyder People who died in * Nancy Parsons Notes & Trivia * The setting used for the fictional Crossroads Mall in Dawn of the Dead was actually the Thornhill Square Shopping Center, located in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. The mall was partially demolished to make way for an office complex shortly following the release of the film. Toronto Malls.comIMDB; Dawn of the Dead (2004); Filming locations External Links * at Wikipedia * * References ---- Category:Wisconsin Category:The Beast of Bray Road